


Twenty Years

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn loved the wrinkles around Daryl’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, less than 300 words. I have no idea why but I felt the urge to write this. Hope you enjoy!

Glenn loved the wrinkles around Daryl’s eyes. Crow’s feet are often thought of as a negative result of aging but every time Daryl smiled and the lines framed his blue irises Glenn felt his stomach flutter. 

Glenn also loved the way Daryl’s knees cracked every time he stood, his bones older than his spirit. Daryl was always moving, never slowing down even when his body occasionally told him to. 

When Glenn was first perusing Daryl the older man would continuously brush him off, telling Glenn he shouldn’t want an old man. Glenn had thought Daryl was in his early thirties. 

“I’m old enough to be yer dad, kid,” Daryl had told him.

That’s when Glenn found out Daryl was actually forty-two and indeed old enough to be his father. A twenty year age difference should have struck Glenn as a little odd, should have turned him off but instead it just made him want Daryl even more. 

Glenn loved the way Daryl ran his calloused, work-worn fingers over his lips.

Glenn loved the scars covering Daryl’s body, how every mark told a story of his past. For the longest time Daryl wouldn’t let Glenn see him without a shirt on, pulling the hem down whenever Glenn tried to see what was underneath. 

When Daryl finally told Glenn the story behind each blemish he knew he’d never love someone has much as he loved Daryl in that moment. 

Glenn ignored the others when they tried to tell him that Daryl wasn’t good enough.

Because really, Daryl was the best thing that had happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I usually imagine Daryl being in his mid-late 30's but for tihs I decide to have him closer to Norman Reedus' actual age.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. Obviously I'm NOT involved.


End file.
